


Forgot All Prayers of Joining You

by If_I_Died



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_I_Died/pseuds/If_I_Died
Summary: From birth to death Tommy thought he’d always be with Tubbo. Maybe he was a little too right.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Boy in the Box

####  **_Prologue_**

* * *

Once there was a young man with horns and a baby in a box. The man cooed  at the baby kneeling over the box.

> “I’m sorry, sweet boy. Forgive me.” He held out his finger for the little boy to hold. “I’ll see you again some day...hopefully.” 

The man tucked the little boy in before petting his hair gently. The man stood up taking one last look at the small child. Quickly looking away he walked away.

Once there was a young boy just the age of four. Half human man half man of ender. He was far from home even if he didn’t know where “home” was. Deep in the forest he heard cries of a young human. Slowly following the sound trail, teleporting ever so closer. A crying box in the middle of a forest? The boy crawled closer hesitantly. He peered into the box. In the box was a little boy with brown hair and a bee plushie. He stuck out his hand for the baby. The baby grabbed the boys finger instantly calming from crying.

> “Boo..” The baby gurgled playing with the half ender’s fingers. 
> 
> “Boo.” The boy repeated to in an echoey distorted voice. 
> 
> “Ra. Ba Ba. Ra.. nah nah boo bah.” The baby giggled.
> 
> “Ranboo.” The ender replied smiling patting the baby’s face.
> 
> “Ranboo! Ran Bah boo ba.” The baby grabbed at his hand again. 

Ranboo stood guard of the baby for days waiting for the baby’s parents to return. Humans always stayed together so they couldn’t be far. He gave the baby berries and water while waiting. He hissed at zombies and skeletons getting too close, closing the lid at night. Eventually the ender realized no one was coming for the baby. Just like him he was alone. One day while collecting berries he heard voices of humans. He hid with the berries he had. An adult human with a toddler and two young boys passed by. He silently followed behind. The humans arrived at a house not too far away. He thought for a moment. He could give the baby to them then the baby could have a family. He’d be lonely without him but he’d be helping. That night the ender gave as close to a kiss on the forehead he could manage teleporting the box to the porch of the human house before teleporting away again. 

Tommy, a young boy of just three, opened the door early in the morning finding the box first. 

> “Daddy!” Tommy shouted looking into the box. Gasping “Daddy! ‘here’s a baby!”

Phil calmly walked to the door with Wilbur and Techno hot on his heels. They both looked into the box next to Tommy. 

> “Another one?” Techno asked. 
> 
> “He’s so cute!” Wilbur gave the baby his finger.
> 
> “He name is Tubbo.” Tommy said matter of factly.
> 
> “Is there a tag Tommy?” Phil asked
> 
> “Nuh uh.” He shook his head. “He name Tubbo cause I said so.” 
> 
> Phil shrugged. “Whatever you say, little man.” 
> 
> “Hey! I get to name the next one!” Techno shouted.


	2. Phil’s Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil raises Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo...that’s it.

Techno held Tommy’s hand comparing the sizes, smiling softly at his little brother.

> “Your hand is so tiny Tommy.” Techno cooed at the baby
> 
> “It’s cause he’s a baby.” Wilbur smiled sticking his finger out to the baby, giggling.

Philza Minecraft, previously a destroyer of villages and all around havoc wrecker. Now, a humble single father of twin ten year olds, a three year old, and a one year old. A place in life he never thought he’d be in. Seven years ago it wasn’t even something he imagined himself at. But after finding two abandoned three year olds in the middle of the woods he couldn’t not take them in. 

Phil gently rocked Tubbo as he sat with him in his arms on his porch looking over his small wheat farm. The twins were playing with Tommy being really gentle with him as Phil had told them to. Phil started humming softly to Tubbo as he slept, rocking in his chair.

> “Let’s go in the garden, you’ll find something waiting right there where you left it laying upside down.” He sang.

A soft breeze blew by making the trees shake making the soft noises nature makes in the summer. It was peaceful. Way too peaceful for Phil’s land. With four young boys, ages twelve, five, and four, around quiet never lasted. 

> “Daddy!” Tommy screamed running through Phil’s wheat. Followed by his three brothers. “Daddy! Techno hit me!” He ran into Phils arms, tears flowing from his eyes. 

Tubbo was the next to make it next to Phil tugging on his robe. 

> “Papa, Techno hit Tommy with his sword.” He said softly. Finally, Wilbur and Techno made it to the others.
> 
> “Daaad! We were playing with our swords.” Techno huffed “He hit me first.”
> 
> “Techno, Tommy’s little. You have to be more gentle.” Phil sighed.
> 
> “Yeah, Techno. I told you to be gentle with him.” Wilbur said after standing straight up from panting. 
> 
> “I’m a big man.” Tommy said through tears trying to get out of Phil’s arms. As he was put down he held Tubbo’s hand noticing the other boy's tears. He gently wiped away Tubbo’s tears. “It’s okay, Tubbo, I’m okay.” He reassured. 

Phil ruffled Tommy’s hair before taking his boys in for lunch to calm down. He held Tommy and Tubbo’s hand on the way in.

Phil never realized how hard it was to be a father until he was one. A single one at that. Watching them grow up was the hardest part of all. He watched them all grow. When Tubbo and Tommy got old enough to not want to share a bed anymore, even though when he checked on them at night before going to bed himself, they were always in the same bed. He watched when Techno and Wilbur got stronger at sword fighting each other. He knew the young boys shouldn’t have access to the weapons but they seemed to have so much fun with them. He watched the boys be close as young boys can be with their brothers despite the age gap between the twins and the twins younger boys. He spent as much time as he could with his boys without being overbearing. He wanted to have a snapshot of every moment he had with them in his mind as they grew.

Wilbur had taken a liking to braiding Techno’s hair when Techno started giving up on cutting his hair.

> “Hmm.” Wilbur tied off the newest braid he made. “I like your hair long.”Wilbur smiled
> 
> “Yeah?” Techno mumbled feeling the braid. 
> 
> “Yeah.” Wilbur nodded. “Never cut it off. I won’t be able to braid it if you do.”

Tubbo and Tommy ran up to Techno with little flowers.

> “Techno can we put flowers in your hair?” Tommy asked, showing his older brothers his and Tubbo’s flowers they picked.
> 
> “Sure, little man.” Techno nodded

Tubbo loved bees, everyone in the family knew that. Phil gave Tubbo bee clothes. Tommy saved up to buy Tubbo a new bee plushie. And Wilbur and Techno helped Tubbo catch bees to look at and helped him have a little hive he could take care of. Tommy and Tubbo were as close as can be, closer than the other boys. If you saw one the other was always right next to him.

And just how Phil wasn’t ready to be a father when he first found his kids he also wasn’t ready to let them go. But that wasn’t his decision to make. Especially when Techno left in the night leaving only a note saying 

“Bye losers, I’ll see you again. - Technoblade.”

If any of his kids were to do that it would’ve of course been Techno. Phil couldn’t say he was at least a little upset, he would’ve preferred if Techno were to say goodbye before disappearing in the night. His other boys were upset too. Having a brother and son disappeared into the night isn’t always the best goodbye. But knowing that they’d see him again lessened their upset by a lot. 

Wilbur was the next to leave the metaphorical nest. He at least told his dad and brothers before he left. Tommy and Tubbo “helped” him pack his backpack while Phil advised him what to actually bring along with him. Though, two things he did keep that weren’t the most resourceful things to bring along was one of Tubbo’s smaller bee plush and a very dull wooden sword Tommy made for him. 

Too soon in Phil’s opinion he only had two kids left in his house and he knew they would be leaving soon enough too.


End file.
